wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Jubileena Bing-Bing/Gallery
Images of the racer Jubileena Bing-Bing from the film Wreck-It Ralph and the game ''Sugar Rush''. '' The Film Jubileena_Bing-Bing_Wallper.png|Jubileena at the Starting Line in the Random Roster Race tumblr_ml4m7oxyWh1qjpdszo1_500.png|Jubileena hopping out of her kart to walk to the introduction of the race. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-3891.jpg|Jubileena walking to be with the other racers bscap0432.jpg|Confident Jubileena wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-3927.jpg|Jubileena and Adorabeezle WIR Sugar Rush Jubileena Bing-Bing.jpg|Jubileena waiting for King Candy to make his announcement. wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-3989 (4) - copia.jpg|Jubileena standing by Adorabeezle Winterpop ohyeah.png|"Oh yeah!" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4218.jpg|Jubileena doesn't like the way Vanellope acts as a glitch Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4226.jpg|With Minty, Taffyta and Crumbelina, Jubileena is angry at seeing Vanellope wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4228.jpg|Jubileena scared Whatswrongwithjubileena.png|What's wrong with Jubileena? wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4245.jpg|Jubileena screams because she sees Ralph jubileenacherriot.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4830.jpg|Jubileena as she sees Vanellope Angry_Jubileena.jpg|Jubileena rolling her eyes at Vanellope jubileenabingbing.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4927.jpg|Jubileena teases Vanellope tumblr_mi516oDstW1qfujrjo5_500.png|Jubileena making fun of Vanellope wat.jpg tumblr_mi4r2dp3ug1qfujrjo1_500.png|Oh, no! I g-g-glitched too! tumblr_mi4yiiQpRv1qfujrjo1_1280.png|Jubileena "glitching" bscap0483.jpg|Jubileena teasing Vanellope wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4973 (4).jpg|Curious wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4982 - copia (2).jpg|Jubileena is running from Ralph GirlsEscapeUnplugging.png|Jubileena, Adorabeezle, and Snowanna flee from Sugar Rush into Game Central Station Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9063.jpg|Ready to start the race tumblr_mi516oDstW1qfujrjo4_400.png|Jubileena at the starting line Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-9100.jpg|Jubileena is behind Candlehead in the Random Roster Race tumblr_mi516oDstW1qfujrjo3_1280.png|Jubileena's horrified face as she is about to get A-la-Mode alamode.png|Jubileena after being Ala-moded wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10529.jpg|Listening to Candlehead exclaim that she was only doing what Taffyta told her to do wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10530.jpg|Nervous expression wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10569 - copia (2).jpg|Pleading and apologizing wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10780 (2).jpg|Standing behind Candlehead tumblr_mi516oDstW1qfujrjo2_500.png|Standing around bscap0499.jpg|Waiting for the race to begin bscap0506.jpg|Jubileena after tossing her coin as payment to race Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10968.jpg|The Sugar Rush Racers in the Wedding of Calhoun and Fix-It Felix, Jr Cherriot(2).jpg|The Cherriot jubileenastand.jpg|Jubileena Bing-Bing's Stand Screenshot 2013-10-15 at 9.02.28 AM.png Screenshot 2013-10-17 at 2.54.00 PM.png Jubileena1.JPG What.jpg Copia de rrr.jpg|Jubileena's icon on the Jumbotron. Marshmallow wiping the finish line.jpg|Jubileena waiting for the race to begin. The Walking Bing Bing.gif|Walking Roster Board - Last Place.jpeg|Jubileena is in Last Place during the Random Roster Race. 8031055_orig.jpg|Jubileena's model used in the film Promotional Art Jubileena.png|Jubileena and her Cherriot Jubileena Game Stats.png|Jubileena's stats from the ''Sugar Rush online game JBB CHAMP.png JubileenaSticker.png|Jubileena Icon. Jubileena Bing Bing.jpg|Official Jubileena render. JubiF.png|Jubileena's racing flag. Concept and Production Art Jubi concept art.png|Jubileena concept art by Lorelay Bove Cherriot.png|The Cherriot, Jubileena's kart RacersActivityBook.png|Early artwork of Jubileena. Concept-racers.png|Jubileena in some concept art along with Minty and Adorabeezle TheArtofWreck-itRalph_Jubileena.jpg|An early concept art of Jubileena showing her with a colorful hat firstcherriot.png|The Cherriot's prototype Jubileena with white hair XD.png|A possible earlier version of Jubileena Tie-In Art CrumbelinaJubileenaOSR.jpg|Jubileena and Crumbelina giggling in "One Sweet Race" VanellopeRacersScan4.jpg|Jubileena racing. Little Golden Book. RacersScan2.jpg|Jubileena disdainfully looking at Vanellope's kart. Big Golden Book. RacersScan1.jpg|Jubileena at the starting line. Big Golden Book. RacersComic3.png|Jubileena running from Ralph in the Indonesian comic. RacersComic2.png|Jubileena racing in the comic. RacersComic.png|Jubileena's memories restored in the comic. Merchandise JubileenaDoll.jpg|Jubileena's figure Jubileena Plush.jpg|Jubileena's plush Jubileena Racer.jpg|Jubileena and her kart toy from Disney Store. Jubileena Racer Box.JPG|Jubileena figure and push and go kart Jubileena Pin|Jubileena's pin sr toy 2.jpg Miscellaneous Jubileena.jpg|Cherries Cherriot.jpg|Cherry Pie jubileena in parade.PNG|Jubileena Bing-Bing in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween parade Sugar Rush Racers MEGA MIX Mickey's Boo To You 2016 Parade at Magic Kingdom.jpg|Jubblina Bing Bing and Tovald Batterbutter at Mickey's Boo To You Parade Category:Galleries